(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuits which provide stable internally derived voltages for integrated circuits. The internally derived voltages are stable over a wide range of primary supply voltage and loading conditions.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In integrated circuit applications having mixed modes such as SRAM circuits, DRAM circuits, TTL circuits and the like a number of supply voltages are needed within the integrated circuit element. This invention provides a stable internal voltage of 4.3 volts and a stable output voltage of 3.3 volts using a primary supply voltage of between about 4.0 volts and 6.0 volts. A load detection and feedback circuit provides stability of these voltages over a wide range of loading conditions. We do not know of other art providing these stable internally derived voltages.